


Nothing to Salvage

by Td03



Category: One Piece
Genre: Sibling Affection and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: If it was any other Devil Fruit, Ace would probably sell them.But this isn't just some random Devil Fruit. It's quite ironic.





	Nothing to Salvage

If it was any other Devil Fruit, Ace would probably sell them. One Devil Fruit would fetch him a hefty price of 72.000.000 Berry if unknown – _much_ higher if the ability is known to be an awesome one. But the thing currently on his hands was the Mera Mera Fruit.

It should have repulsed him. He wouldn't even consider eating any Devil Fruit. To eat one doesn't just means you lose your ability to swim. To eat a Devil Fruit means the sea is against you. And a pirate's life is on the sea, not on land. Ace also likes to swim, likes to taunt his amazing speed in swimming to the little guy Red-Haired Shanks called 'Anchor' who would oohed and aahed and shout curses on Ace's existence simultaneously.

But Ace opened his jaw big and wide to bite the swirly fruit. It tasted like something grainy, something slimy, something bile and tasteless yet bitter but the hints of sourness that was left behind strangely urged him to keep chewing and swallowing all of the fruit. He ate it in an impulsive manner with an equally instinctive thought.

 _If I am fire_ , Ace swallowed the fruit that can be compared to only liquid ash, _Lu won't be afraid of fire anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> MARINEFORD IS THE MOST LOVED ARC EVER.


End file.
